Sakura's sleepover party!
by Ribbonrebel31
Summary: Little Sakurachan is having a sleepover party awww. nothing could possibly go wrong...Yeah right 'Sasuke fell into the fireplace. Sasuke screamed. Itachi began panicing so much, he forgot he could do water jutsu’s and started screaming too' R&R plz YAY!
1. SASUKE'S INVITIED

_**Guess what? I'm STILL bored AND sugar high well now I'm writing another one cuz I got 2 reviews for the last random crap I wrote, yeah I know, I'm weird QUICK LING LING TO THE uh… SUGAR COOKIE LAYER!!!**_

_**Let's play a word game all you have to do is take a look at this sentence and see what's wrong:**_

_**I OWN NARUTO EVERY LAST BIT OF IT I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!!! I OWN EVERY CHARCTER EVERY WORD THAT COMES OUT OF THEIR GODDAMN ANIME MOUTHS IS MINE OK? And I am the KOOL AID MAN THAT'S RIGHT I'M THE BIG PITCHER OF JUICE THAT RANDOMLY JUMPS THROUGH THE WALL AND SHOUTS OH YEAH!!!**_

One day, a long long time ago, when team 7 had just begin walking , talking and throwing kunai at age 5, Sakura decided to have a sleepover party for her 4 best friends; Naruto, Sasuke and Ino. Sakura walked over to her mummy and tugged on her trouser leg,

"Ne, Okaa-san can I have a sleepover party with my friends?" Sakura asked sweetly

"Hmm… I don't know Sakura-chan; do you remember the last party?"

"But mummy, Kaiho called me ugly, I didn't know his head would plug up the entire sewer system and he would choke on poopy!" Sakura said pouting

"Hmm… okay, but only 4 people"

"YAY THANK YOU MUMMY I LOVE YOU!" Sakura cried hugging her Okaa-san's legs. Sakura's mum chuckled and watched her run to the phone book and calling the various numbers.

_**At Sasuke's house**_

"ITACHI-NII GIVE IT BACK!!!" Sasuke was currently jumping on the sofa trying to get back his beloved blue kunai carrying teddy from his brother, Itachi, who was dangling it over his head mockingly. Damn his tallerishness

"Jump Otouto Jump, or Bear Bear is gonna go swimming in Fire!" Itachi taunted dangling the bear over the fireplace.

Tears began to form in Sasuke's beady black eyes "No Itachi-Nii don't put Bear Bear in the fire!! I'll do whatever you want PLEASE DON'T HURT-sniff- BEAR BEAR!!" Sasuke jumped higher.

Itachi dangled the bear over the fireplace closer and sparks jumped menacingly.

"Come on You can jump higher then that! I know you can JUMP JUMP JUMP!!!"

Itachi taunted again doing a jumpy action with bear bear. Itachi sure is mean… poor bear bear… poor Sasuke chibi

Fugaku poked his head in the door and announced:

"Sasuke your friend Sakura has invited you to a sleepover party, do you wanna go?"

Sasuke and Itachi looked at their father, Sasuke nodded vigorously smiling

"Ok, I'll tell your mother"

Fugaku went back to the kitchen to tell his wife about said sleepover party.

The siblings carried on their antics as if nothing happened.

"So Otouto, who's Sakura, is she your GIRLFRIEND?" Itachi taunted again _**(man, he was evil BEFORE the Uchiha Massacre as well)**_

"She's not my girlfriend; she's a friend from school who is a girl! NOW GIVE ME BACK BEAR BEAR!" Sasuke nearly reached the bear, but Itachi pulled it back laughing. The poor 10 year old had nothing else to do so what better then to torture your little brother? He moved the bear an inch closer to the fireplace

"NOOOO!!" Sasuke made a great leap towards the bear and managed to grab onto it's leg.

Itachi, on Impulse, pulled the bear away and Sasuke fell into the fireplace. Sasuke screamed. Itachi began panicing so much, he forgot he could do water jutsu's and started screaming too.

Mikoto came into the living area beaming "Sasuke-chan come on we have to-" Mikoto screamed as well "SASUKE!!!!!"

Fugaku came running into the living room, to see his family screaming and running around, apart from Sasuke, who was STILL In the fireplace.

"SUITON: WATER DRAGON MISSILE!!!" _**(Just so we are clear, this is all happening in 15 seconds) **_SSSCCCCHHHHH!!!!

The fire in the fireplace went out and there was Sasuke wailing loudly; he was soaked head to toe, nearly burnt alive and he was holding bear bear's left leg.

Mikoto, on Maternal instinct, ran and picked up her "little ray of sunshine" (_**coughLIEScough**_) and wrapped Sasuke up in a blanket and towel. Itachi began feeling bad, so he quickly took Bear Bear's left leg from Sasuke and ran into his mother's room and began sewing Bear Bear's leg back onto Bear Bear. _**(Awww some brotherly love) **_

Itachi ran back downstairs, where Sasuke was sitting near the table shivering in the blankey and looking around desperately (crying) for his lovely blue bear. Itachi was feeling REALLY bad now, so he quietly walked up to Sasuke and placed the bear on the table in front of him.

Sasuke squealed happily and latched protectively onto Bear Bear, staring at his brother evilly.

"MUMMY!!!" Sasuke cried

'oh crap'Itachi began panicing again and started to run out the door; he was pinned against the wall, however, by a butcher knife, thrown by Sasuke 'Damn his accuracy WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET A BUTCHER KNIFE ANYWAYS?'

Mikoto, still worried for her baby boy came running as soon as called.

"Yes honey? What's wrong? Did you get burnt anywhere? Do you want more juice?"

Sasuke shook his head

"Okaa-san, can Itachi-nii come to the sleepover party with me and bear bear?"

Mikoto stood up from her position and looked at her first born son, who was wriggling on the wall.

"Oh honey, you still want to go? Hmm you look fine, I don't see why not sure ok Come on Itachi-kun, let's get yours and Sasuke's things ready!"

Mikoto took the butcher knife out of Itachi's shirt and placed him on her hip

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" But alas Itachi's cries went unnoticed by the creature he calls mother.

Itachi looked back at his brother, who was grinning sweetly and making bear bear wave at him

_**Well did you see what's wrong with the sentence we showed you? I hope you did, or else I'm going to be sued r&r plz**_


	2. Naruchan's Invited too!

_**Yay congratulations to ppl who got the answer to the game right! Well anyways onwards for this weird thing you ppl call a story**_

Naruto had just been visited by the Hokage, to make sure that he was okay and was well supplied with food. You see Naruto is an orphan, and we all know why (_**I have been asked in person by Naruto not to explain why, he says the memories are too painful**_) fortunately the Hokage had brought him food of all kinds, hoping that they would last a week for the little kyuubi boy.

Being a 5 year old and living on your own, ahh the dreams and wishes of most children around the world, it probably seemed easy but poor Naruto had to look after himself (with the exception of Iruka and Hokage) occasionally he would get visitors from little foxes and ferrets that would act as pets for a little and go back to where they came from.

'Ding dong'

"COMING!" Chibi Naruto called crawling through mountains of clothes, ramen cups and other stuff unmentionable (LIKE HIS UNDERWEAR)

He reached the door and opened it gingerly and was granted with a warm smile from Iruka.

"AH IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto cried hugging Iruka's legs. Iruka chuckled and picked up Naruto, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Hey Naruto, how you feeling today?"

"I'm ok Iruka-sensei, look look!!" Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand and ran into the living room, where a dummy was set up. It had various kunais in it and near circles placed in 3 covenant places. In between it's legs, top left region of it's chest and on top of it's head. Strangely enough there was a picture of What looked like Sasuke or Itachi taped onto it's head and a lot of kunai around the dummy's nether regions _**(ouch) **_

Iruka sweat dropped, "Hey Naruto, your aim is very good, but if you don' mind me asking, 1, Is that the same missing dummy from the school training grounds and 2, was it necessary to tape a picture of one of the Uchiha heirs onto the dummy's face?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Well um yeah" Naruto laughed nervously. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up and was hanging upside down in front of Iruka, who was holding his feet.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about stealing?"

"welll… You said stealing had to be one of a ninjas top priority and had to enhanced because I a lot of future ninja missions include stealing, so they need to be done with the utmost accuracy'tebayo!!!"

Iruka sweat dropped again and shook Naruto gently.

"No Naruto, come on, remember, you are NOT allowed to steal from the training grounds, without replacing it first,"

Naruto didn't reply straight away, and he was looking slightly green

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, the blood is rushing to head can you put me down please,"

Iruka chuckled and put Naruto down onto the couch while taking out a large white and red bag. Naruto's nose twitched and he looked straight at the bag. He licked his lips and started making slow and steady movements towards the bag.

"Iruka… is that…" Naruto sniffed the air again. Iruka nodded and held the bag up shaking it and grinning.

"S-SUGOI!!!" Naruto tackled the bag and started ripping it up to get to the lovely tasty smell of-

"RAMEN DATTEBAYO!!!!" Naruto was sitting on the floor with 8 piping hot bowls of ramen around and was already starting on one bowl. Iruka just sat down and watched Naruto gulp down bowl after bowl until he was on his last 3.

"Hey Naruto I really think you should slow down on those ramen bowls or might get constipated!"

Naruto sat there on the floor blinking repeatedly before slurping in a large amount of the delicious piece of food called RAMEN!

There was a low ominous growl from Naruto's stomach. Naruto's face was turning blue. "I-iruka-sensei… I don't feel so good" There was a louder growl and Naruto rushed into the Bathroom.

"KEEYAAAHHH!!!"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his Temples. "Might as well tidy up this place for Naruto then…"

Iruka began picking up some clothes, folding them and putting them in a pile. He carried on moving things around, throwing rubbish away _**(wow I wonder if Iruka is a father or something? 0o he certainly acts like one)**_ until he came across a small pile of drawings and pictures. They were pretty good for someone Naruto's age (Naruto is 5 as well.) The first picture on the pile was one Naruto sitting on a swing alone.

Iruka smiled at the careful detail on the sunset, "I didn't know Naruto liked to draw in his spare time," He put it down and looked at the one underneath, It was another one of Naruto on the swings, but this time, it looked Iruka himself was pushing Naruto and Naruto was smiling, well more or less laughing. Iruka sighed and put it into a neat pile and placed it on the table.

'Naruto really does miss his parents…' Iruka sighed again and sat down on the couch. He pulled out a small load of papers from his chuunin vest and stared at them unsurely; they were adoption papers for Naruto. He'd been given them by the Hokage, after the Hokage's weekly chat with Naruto, he'd visited Iruka shortly afterwards and presented the documents.

Naruto came stumbling out after a long time, still looking a bit dizzy. Iruka saw Naruto stumble into the living room and put the documents back into his chuunin pocket, before Naruto could see them. He got up and walked into the kitchen, but not before placing Naruto on the sofa.

"Naruto stay still, even if you feel the urge to go toilet, don't move, ok?" Naruto nodded turned on the TV to the mostest evilest, meanest, DISTURBING show…SESAME STREET!!!!

Iruka was in the kitchen, opening a can of sweet corn and boiling some milk, whilst pondering (_**WOOT BIG WORD**_) if signing the documents would be a good idea. He put the can of sweet corn and mug of warm milk on a tray and brought them back into the living room, where was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels 'til he stopped at one he liked…

"SAILOR MOON DATTEBAYO!!!!" He started bouncing up and down on the couch and singing the theme tune. Iruka smiled at his childishness and placed the tray on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto picked up the can of sweetcorn absentmindedly and began eating it really REALLY fast.

"Eh? Naruto, slow down or this time you'll get-!"

"**TOILETTOILETTOILETTOILETTOILETTOILETTOILET'TEBAYO**!!!!!!" Naruto randomly yelled holding his butt and running to the toilet.

Iruka sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

_**A couple of Minutes later**_

"uuuugghhh..." Naruto, for the second time that day, stumbled out of the bathroom. Iruka laughed and ruffled Naruto's short blonde hair, which made Naruto dizzy again. Poor Naruto stumbled around, until fell on top of the table, still feeling dizzy. Iruka smiled again and was about to clean up the living room again, when the phone rang. Iruka walked over and picked up the.. orange chibi FOX PHONE? WTF???!!! 0o

"Hello? Iruka speaking,"

"AH Iruka-sensei, why are there? Is Naru-chan there too?"

"Hmm, Sakura-chan is that you? Yes Naruto is here, he's just… a little busy right now, do you want me to take a message?"

"Hai, thank you. Um…I just wanted to know if Naruto would like to come to a sleepover tonight, could you ask him for me?"

"Sure hang on Sakura,"

Iruka held the phone in his hand and looked at the child on the table.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura's on the phone and-"

Naruto's ears twitched and he tackled Iruka for the phone. Naruto was now sitting on Iruka's back triumphantly and holding the…ORANGE CHIBI FOX PHONE??!!!

"Hiya Sakura-chan'tebayo!!!"

Down the other line there was a rather large sweatdrop forming at the back of Sakura's head, after all she had just heard fighting between her teacher and one of her best friends.

"H-hey Naru-chan, is Iruka-sensei ok?"

Naruto held the phone down to Iruka's head, "Ne, Iruka-sensei Sakura asked if you were ok,"

"NO NARUTO YOU BAKA I'M NOT OK, YOU'VE JUST RANDOMLY TACKLED ME TO THE GROUND FOR THAT DAMN PHONE (more rants later)!!!!"

Naruto grinned his trademark grin,

"Iruka-sensei says he's fine Sakura-chan,"

Iruka started ranting again and Sakura's sweat drop got bigger, she could still hear the entire conversation.

"Well Sakura-chan, what would you like to talk about? IS IT ABOUT RAMEN DATTEBAYO??!!!"

Sakura's sweatdrop was getting really big now…

"Well, ok then, uh, Naru-chan would you like to come over to my house, for a, you know sleepover party?"

Naruto started rambling on and screaming yes a lot of times

"HAI SAKURA-CHAN I'LL BE OVER IN 1 HOUR, NO 15 MINUTES'TEBAYO!!!!!"

Then Naruto put the phone down and began running around, stuffing random clothing items into a bag and chucking random toiletries into the bag, including a cute orange fox toothbrush. Iruka sat up and watched the yellow blur whiz around the apartment.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?"

"Sakura-chan invited me to a sleepover!!!"

"Ah,"

Naruto rushed to the door and opened it. It was really dark outside, since they were still in the winter months. Naruto stopped and turned around, scratching his head and laughing nervously.

"What's wrong Naruto, aren't you going?"

"W-well Iruka-sensei, you see…"

"Well go on"

Naruto began fiddling with his thumbs again

"I don't exactly know where Sakura-chan lives and I'm afraid of the dark, so would you take me there please?"

Iruka anime fell and stood up unsurely. "Eh, sure Naruto, come on" Iruka smiled warmly and walked out the door.

"R-really, thanks Iruka-sensei, HEY WAIT UP!!"

_**Well tada! The second chapter… I think… this was really weird because I was watching bleach the same time I was writing this, also if you like this story, you'd probably love my other one, it's called "Who the hell said babies were bundles of joy" R&R p.s… do you think that Iruka should sign the adoption papers?**_


	3. Here Comes Ino!

_**Everybody dance!! Do do doo do do do doo dood do do do da DAY, yes random I know but meh. There is a special appearance in this chapter!!! This is a random piece of advice but, cutting off your hand won't hurt as much as slitting your wrist! Anyways onto Ino!**_

Chibi Ino sat in her room, flicking through a purple picture book of pressed flowers, you could say it was her hobby if she wasn't helping out in the shop. She was excited because her parents were going out today, and they said she was old enough to look after herself, so she'd be home alone. The dream of many children across the earth.

"INO-CHAN WE'RE LEAVING COME DOWNSTAIRS AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE BEFORE WE LEAVE!!!"

Ino rushed downstairs doing her hair neatly and smoothing out creases in her clothes, after all she was a big girl now and she needed to show it. She walked up to her parents and relatives bowing and smiling like the little princess she was.

"Konbanwa Baa-san, Jii-san, I hope you have a nice day out today!" Ino said sweetly. She was positively beaming.

Ino's mother started squealing and hugging her little girl.

"Honey, I don't think we should leave her behind, she's so small and young anything could happen to her!"

"Come on we've been through this many times Usagi-chan, she'll be fine,"

There was a slight grunt from behind all 5 of them.

Ino's aunt beamed "Ah, my son is here, I'm sure these 2 will be fine on their own together, isn't that right Dei-chan?"

She pushed forward a little blonde boy, identical to Ino but with darker blonde hair and he was slightly older then her, 3 years to be exact.

"Hai, Kaa-san" The boy answered. Ino felt her world around her collapse 'Not HIM, argh WHY!!??'

"Domo Ino-chan it's nice to see you again" The blonde boy said bowing down low. 'Ah crap not the piggy again…'

"Hai, nice to see you again too Deidara-kun" She replied bowing as well.

Ino's aunt smiled at her sister "See? They're getting along fine and besides we can leave our numbers by the table, because they both now how to use the phone,"

"Hmm I suppose your right, well Ino-chan we're going to leave now"

Ino's father picked up Ino and kissed her forehead

"Behave nicely and try not to make a mess ok?"

He said trying to be serious. Ino giggled and nodded her head. Usagi pecked Ino's cheek, but was refrained from asking questions by the stern look on her Husband's face.

Deidara's mum pecked his cheek and noticed a dirt mark on his face; she then done what all mothers must do: LICKED HER THUMB AND TRIED TO WIPE IT OFF!!!

"Hold still Dei-kun, there's something on your face," Deidara swatted away his mother's arm and turned around.

"Muuuummm stop embarrassing me!!" This caused the adults to laugh. Dei's father ruffled his hair and smiled, he wasn't exactly the one to talk that much.

After much fussing and complaining the adults finally left the 2 alone in house.

"Well piggy, we meet again…" Deidara said in a sort of, showdown type voice.

"Indeed we do girl-guy, indeed we do…" Ino answered back in the same tone of voice. Deidara shook his sleeves and kunai fell out into his hands. Ino took out the 2 pins holding her hair and clicked a button, and they grew into nun chaku.

"Now, shall we finish the battle, we had started so long ago? Piggy" He asked readying the kunai in his hands.

"Bring it, Bitch!" Ino started swinging the nunchaku (insert showdown music here)

Dei charged at Ino kunai ready and aimed for her shoulder, blocking an attempted hit from the nunchaku. Ino grabbed Dei's shoulder and flipped swinging the nunchaku towards his nose. Dei blocked it with his arm and threw the Kunai at Ino's shoulder. Ino attempted a roundhouse kick and Deidara jumped.(matrix moment)

The knob on the door was turning and the kids were still stuck in the matrix moment.

"Crap, Piggy, we have to stop!"

"Yeah right," the door opened and Ino's mother came running in, shouting that she had forgotten her purse. She looked at the 2 kids.

"Aww isn't that adorable, you 2 are watching TV together, sit still I'm gonna take a picture!"

Deidara was sitting next to Ino and apparently they were watching the crappy little elves come back from candy land with Charlie the Unicorn.

Usagi took a picture, kissed both their foreheads and left quickly. As soon as she was out the door, the destructive 2 resumed their fighting positions. A couple of hours later, they were standing opposite each other bruised and bleeding.

"It seems you have improved Ino-san"

"Yes, same to you Deidara-san"

They both withdrew their weapons and bowed down as a sign of respect and that their fight was over…for now.

Deidara scratched the back of his head and chuckled "So, piggy what you got to do in this dump you call a home?"

A vein popped at the back of Ino's head and she punched Deidara

"I CALL DIBS ON THE TV GIRL-GUY!!!!" She jumped on his back and slid down the staircase and flipped onto the sofa. She reached for the remote, when her hand was slapped away and Deidara was standing in front of her grinning and waving the remote mockingly.

Ino huffed, flipped her hair and retreated back to her room. "Ah somewhere where I can be free of that blonde idiotic freak"

She sighed with content and walked into her room and saw Deidara sitting on her bed reading a purple and pink flower jewelled book. Deidara shifted the book down and looked at Ino.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about yourself now, is it piggy? Who's this Sasuke character you keep mentioning in this retarded book of yours?" Ino's face was turning a very nice shade of chilli pepper red.

"DEIDARA NO BAKA PUT DOWN THE BOOK NOW!!!!"

Deidara scoffed "or what?"

Ino's face broke into a malicious grin and her eyes sparkled with a flaming passion for…revenge?

Ino pulled off her fishnet shirt, so she was just wearing an undershirt, and looked at Deidara evilly.

A couple of Minutes later, Deidara was hanging off the ceiling in net form Ino's shirt; needless to say it was pretty cramped up there.

Ino carefully put away her diary and put on a new shirt.

"Ne Ino-chan, you can let me down now…I'm starting to get hungry"

"Oh Deidara-kun, who said I was going to let you down?"

Ino opened her drawer and pulled out a huge bag of crisps/ She opened the packet and watched Deidara sniff the air curiously. Man this is going to be fun she thought.

She took a bite out of a rather large piece and spat it out afterwards. "Bleck it's salt and vinegar; what a horrible flavour! in the bin it goes!"

Deidara twitched "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??? YOU CAN'T DO THAT IT'S THE BEST FLAVOUR EVER!!!!"

Ino huffed "Well I don't like it pretty boy, and if you want them, go get them!" With that she threw the bag into the bin, without so much as a second thought.

Deidara started sweating a lot and stared at the bin. He watched bag after bag of Salt and Vinegar crisps get thrown into the bin.

The phone rang so Ino went out of the room to answer it. Deidara stayed in the cage type thing, thinking of a way to get out, save the bag of salt and vinegar crisps and get revenge on his evil little cousin. Then it struck him…THE KUNAI!!!! He took out the kunai and grinned. Deidara began cutting away at the material… It took him several minutes to realise that the fishnet was a mixture of iron and steel weavings.

Ino popped her head around the corner, she was still holding the phone.

"Hey Deidara do you wanna go to a sleepover party with me and some friends?"

"What? And be stuck with a bunch of frilly girls, yeah right"

"Hey! I find that offensive and besides there's gonna be more guys then girls there"

"Oh sure ok then, HEY WAIT I don't have any clothes"

"Um… I think we can sort that out"

"…"

"I'm gonna call our parents now ok?"

"Sure whatever" Deidara was now secretly gnawing at the material he was trapped in.

About 30 minutes later a kunai was shot at Deidara and he dropped from his high prison. Ino was standing at the door twirling a kunai on her finger. Deidara stood up rubbing the back of his neck and glaring at his cousin.

"Hurry up, my stuff is ready and your stuff is by the door"

"Why is my stuff by the door?"

"Apparently you were supposed to sleep over"

They both shuddered and walked to the door in silence.

Once they were outside Deidara started running straight ahead.

"I'M GONNA GET THERE BEFORE YOU PIGGY!!!!"

Ino ignored him and walked off in the different direction that Deidara went.

"Hey where are you going?"

"You're going the wrong way idiot"

Deidara sweat dropped and began following Ino. The rest of the trip was silent from there on out.

_**It seemed appropriate to have Deidara as Ino's cousin, I mean come on THEY COULD BE SIBLINGS AND WE'D NEVER KNOW!!! 0o well you know the drill R&R plz**_


	4. Teh Silver button!

_**WOOHOO Deidara has been thrown into the mixture too! Well this is random but meh, onto the crap you people like to call a story.**_

Sooner or later, all three of the groups had met up somewhere along the line. Iruka had left Naruto with the 4, convinced that he would be fine by himself and left.

Ah the hell that went by as they walked. Naruto and Sasuke somehow managed to fight and keep going in the same direction; Deidara and Itachi introduced themselves and were now currently arguing over who had the best hair. Ino twitched and tried to keep calm, she was also the only one who actually KNEW how to get to Sakura's house without getting lost.

A couple minutes of swearing, shouting and bickering later they arrived in front of Sakura's door. The swearing, shouting and bickering was STILL going on. Ino popped a vein

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T STOP BICKERING AND SHOUTING RIGHT NOW, THEN SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES HOME!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went into 1 single line. They bowed down low and said "Yes Ma'am" really quick. Ino sighed,

"See how hard that was? It wasn't hard was it?" everyone shook their heads hurriedly, incise Ino popped another vein. Pfft, if they thought this was bad wait until they see Sakura. Ino knocked on the door politely and stood back beaming like a little princess again.

There was hurried whispers and the sound of glass crashing when the door finally opened, revealing a smiling Sakura. Sakura was already in her pa jamas; a pink and white top and bottoms with little bunnies and footprints printed over them and her hair in cute little pigtails. Ino squealed and hugged her best friend. Naruto, who didn't want to be left out went and joined the hug too. Sakura stepped back and beamed at everyone.

She invited every one upstairs to her room and counted all the heads that went in. Sakura frowned, there were too many people and they were mostly boys. She walked in and sat down on the mat, everyone else apart from Ino and Itachi was exploring her room.

"Ah sugoi Sakura chan your room is so big!! I BET YOU COULD PUT A 100 PEOPLE IN HERE AND STILL HAVE ROOM!!!" Naruto literally screeched. Dei and Sasuke were jumping up and down on top of the frilly pink bed. Itachi was being …uh…Itachi? Sakura was secretly going through everyone's things.

Sakura squealed which caused everyone to look at her. She was grinning and holding 4 adorable teddies in her arms.

Dei and Sasuke stood still on the bed and stared at the bears.

"INO-CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU BROUGHT THE TEDDY FAMILY WITH YOU TODAY!!! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!" Sakura squealed again and squished the bears tightly together. Ino sweat dropped "Ne…Sakura-chan I didn't bring any of my teddies today… I left bobo at your house remember?" Sakura cocked her head to the side and both girls looked at the load of boys staring back at them. All their faces apart from Naruto's was a very pretty shade of red, Naruto was grinning at Sakura in his foxish way.

"Sakura-chan You Like Kitsune-chan? I had her every since I remember being born!" Naruto was scratching his head nervously.

"KAWAII YOU TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF IT NARUTO!!! It smells like cherries too!!!" Sakura hugged Kitsune-chan real big like. She walked over to a small table with 8 chairs round it and placed Kitsune-chan with 3 other bears. She looked at the bright purple tiger cub in her arms. She smiled at it.

"Say Ino-chan… It has "Deidara" sewed on its tummy, is it your cousin's?" Deidara turned redder and started gaping like a fish, trying to think of something to say. Ino smirked and looked evilly at her cousin. "So Deidara-kun, is this yours?"

Ino grabbed the tiger and waved it by its tail. Deidara shook his head hurriedly and puffed out his chest.

"NO!!!I don't sleep with gay fucking teddy bears; I'm too much of a guy idiot, stupid girls…"

Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at Deidara with big eyes "OOOHHHH YOU SAID THE G AND F WORD YOUR GONNA BE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!" He said pointing at Deidara.

Ino giggled evilly and opened Sakura's window, dangling the tiger outside it. Deidara began sweating profusely. Ino began singing that little piggy toe song _**(I forgot the lyrics lol XD)**_ letting go of the tail by 1 finger at a time. Sakura and Naruto gasped, Itachi smirked and Sasuke stared at BearBear in Sakura's arms.

Ino was now holding the tail between her thumb and finger; Deidara leaped and grabbed the tiger, jumped back inside and sat in a corner cradling the tiger, mumbling incomprehensible words to it. Sakura walked up to Deidara and placed a hand on his shoulder "Dei-chan, are you o-"Deidara hissed and spat like a cat causing Sakura to jump back. Itachi and Naruto laughed while Ino looked triumphantly at her cousin. Ino noticed the last two bears in Sakura's arms, She blinked and one went missing, so only a lovely blue bear, with what looked like a stitching on it's left arm, was resting comfortably in Sakura's arms.

Ino looked at Itachi, who looked back at her; she could have sworn she saw a flash of red in his eyes before turning back to her trembling cousin. She shuddered earning a smirk from Itachi. Sakura looked down at what she expected to be the last TWO bears in her arms.

"I could've sworn that there was a pink one here just a minute ago…" Sasuke walked up to Sakura with a blush on his face. He grabbed the bear quickly and ran to his brother.

"Oi Sakura-chan I think Itachi has a-"Itachi stared at Naruto and flashed the sharingan. Naruto started getting dizzy and twirled around singing Beethoven's symphony.

Sakura smiled at everyone, "I'm going to get some stuff we can play, and I'll be back soon!" Sakura's face turned dark

"Nobody touch the secret silver button or else…Ino: guard the button"

Sakura left the room skipping happily. Ino went and stood by the silver button, glaring at all the boys. Itachi grabbed Deidara and Naruto by the collar and dragged them to the other side of the room. Sasuke, being the good little brother follower, followed his brother as well. They all sat in a circle and Ino glared at them across the room.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the older Uchiha. "Oi, why are we sitting here Sasuke's big brother?" Itachi looked at Naruto and then at the silver button. "We are going to press the pretty silver button" Itachi answered staring at the button and its temporary guardian. Deidara looked up at the Uchiha "Why would we do that?"

Itachi looked at Deidara like he was dumb "Because, it might have something interesting, duh!" All the boys agreed and began the plan of: Pushing the silver button!

_**A COUPLE OF SECONDS LATER**_

"ITACHI-NII WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?? Why can't Naruto do it instead?" Itachi looked at his little brother; Sasuke was pouting. "I guess…because she likes you more?" He answered. Sasuke pushed out his bottom lip more, he made it quiver. Itachi tied a random pink thing around his eyes. "HA I AM IMMUNE TO YOUR CUTENESS CHARM NOW HA HA HA fear my logic! Now hurry up and go and do it; Or BearBear will have a hair cut" Itachi pulled out a kunai threateningly.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards Ino. "Hey Ino-chan I think you're," Sasuke gulped "Really pretty" Sasuke pecked her cheek and tried to hold back the urge to barf. Ino blushed a deep red and started twiddling her thumbs "I…well …um… I like you too Sasuke it's just that…. EWWWWW COOTIES!!! EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ino Screamed and started scratching her tongue and screaming cooties. Sasuke ran back and hid behind his brother's legs mumbling something about girl cooties. "Quick now's our chance!!" Itachi and the rest of them began walking over to the button, avoiding the screaming Ino. Itachi leaned forward towards the button and was about to press it when-

Sakura walked through the door holding a large box and some bags.

"EVERYONE I'M BACK!!!! I'VE GOT COOKIES AND MY PS3 AND GUITAR HERO- wait were you guys trying to press my special button?" Deidara shook his head "Uh no?" Sakura beamed at them "Oh ok? Ino-chan calm down, I think we should get this set up now!" Ino stopped running around and sniffed rubbing her eyes and cheek hurriedly. The boys sulked and helped Sakura set up the PS3. "I CALL DIBS FIRST ON GUITAR HERO!!!" Sasuke screamed "I CALL SECOND!!!" Naruto shouted at the same decibels as Sasuke. Sakura smiled and pushed a pink button where a huge TV appeared "Whoa…" Everyone apart from Ino and Sakura gawped at the TV screen. "Well I think we should start playing now!"

There was a loud thump and everyone stared at Itachi, who had just walked into a wall and was swearing loudly. Sakura looked at Itachi strangely. "Itachi-san, why are you wearing my pink panties over your eyes?"

_**TA DA!!!! Sorry I took so long, but you know who and what to blame, yup SKOOOL!!!! BOOOOOO HISSSSS BOOOO well R&R so I don't have to send Michael Jackson and Orochimaru after you in stripper playboy bunny costumes so your brains can slowly melt form the evilness hee hee hee**_


End file.
